Peluquería Japonesa
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek necesita un corte de cabello con urgencia y Craig decide llevarlo al primer lugar disponible. Creek.


"Tweek deja de moverte."

"_Ngh."_

"Se que no quieres estar aquí pero compórtate."

"_Ack."_

"Sí, prometo comprarte café después de esto."

"_¡AH!" _

"Sí, sí, tu sabor favorito. Cielos, pareces un niño, ya nos están mirando por tu culpa."

"_GAH"_

Era cierto, su pequeño intercambio había llamado la atención de todas las señoras sentadas en la peluquería. Las más jóvenes reían y tapaban sus caras con revistas mientras las peluqueras les reprendían para que se quedarán quietas.

Tweek se sentó más cerca a Craig, cogiendo su mano como apoyo moral mientras trataba de subir su camisa hasta su nariz. Miró a Craig con pena, rogándole porque salieran de ese lugar.

"Lo siento Tweek pero tu cabello esta demasiado largo."

"¿Pero porque aquiii?"

"Francamente es como el quinto lugar al que te traigo y siempre encuentras una falla."

El rubio frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, murmurando entre dientes sobre como no era su culpa ser precavido por la persona que usaría _tijeras_ cerca de su _yugular. _Se llama sentido común.

"Pero este lugar no me gusta Craig e-en serio _gah_ todos nos miran raro…"

Craig se removió incomodo, indeciso entre tratar de calmar a su pareja o admitir que todos los miraban raro. Oh dilemas, dilemas.

"… No es cierto." Mentira. No había una sola persona que no los estuviera viendo. Y es que resaltaban como papas fritas en sushi, lo que era gracioso ya que estaban en una peluquería _japonesa_. Así es, eran los únicos _hombres _americanos sentados entre puras _mujeres_ asiáticas. Como si fuera poco, se notaba claramente que eran una pareja homosexual gracias a Tweek prácticamente sentado sobre él. Cielos, habla sobre pasar desapercibido.

El rubio no se tragó su mentira, mirándolo con desesperación y apretando su mano con más fuerza. Craig suspiró.

"De acuerdo, ¿por qué no te distraes? Ve por una revista o algo así." Tweek parecía indeciso pero tras un segundo fue en busca de lo ordenado. Craig se dejó caer perezosamente contra el respaldar, agradeciendo los segundos de paz antes de que el rubio regresara.

Lo que no duro mucho.

Tweek volvió corriendo en menos de cinco segundos, sujetando lo que parecía _todas_ las revistas del lugar. Eran bastante gruesas y de colores llamativos, pero eso no era lo que preocupo a Craig. Oh no. Lo supo desde que vio la cara aterrorizada de su pareja. Ante su sano juicio decidió preguntar lentamente, "¿Qué sucede Tweekers?" Y sí, agregó el Tweekers para tratar de calmar al otro, déjenlo ser manipulador en paz.

"¡NO ENTIENDO NADA _GAH!"_ Bruscamente empujó todas las revistas sobre Craig antes de sentarse a su costado ansiosamente. "¿Por qué están escritas en ese idioma extraño? ¿Están confabulando en nuestra contra y no quieren que nos enteremos verdad? ¡_ACK_ LO SABIA DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!" El pelinegro sujetó la camisa del otro y lo obligó a quedarse en su asiento.

"Esta escrito en japonés, estúpido. Ten, mira las figuritas y no molestes." Tweek parecía indeciso pero tras un segundo aceptó la oferta y se puso a mirar los modelos de las revistas.

Mientras tanto una peluquera cogió el teléfono y empezó a hablar rápidamente en japonés. Lo único que Craig podía entender era "hi" "hi" "hi" aunque dudaba que estuviera saludando.* Todo parecía normal por un rato hasta que la abuelita sentada frente a ellos empezó a reír y hablar en su idioma, mirándolos para luego observar su revista y volver a repetir el proceso. Craig rogaba internamente porque Tweek no se diera cuenta pero ya era muy tarde. El rubio chilló asustado, soltando la revista, abrazando a Craig por el cuello y escondiendo su cara contra la chaqueta del pelinegro.

La reacción fue instantánea, las chicas gritaron emocionadas mientras asentían de manera exagerada y la abuela les tomaba una foto descaradamente. Maldita sea. Craig _sabia_ que debía leer los reviews en google antes de venir a una peluquería desconocida pero nooo, como el bastardo impaciente que era arrastró a Tweek sin confirmar a que tipo de lugar iban. Y ahora se encontraban rodeados por un montón de fangirls. Genial. Como si fuera la primera vez en que ambos se veían metidos en una situación así.

"C-Craig ¿Podemos irnos ahora? ¡Por favor!" El mencionado miró al rubio, quien parecía dispuesto a llorar hasta conseguir lo que quería. Craig suspiró resignado, sabiendo que había perdido esta batalla. De todas forma no quería seguir ahí.

"Si, vámonos. Te cortaras el pelo la próxima semana."

"¿Café?"

"Sí, sí, hay un Harbucks en la esquina." Tweek se paró de un salto, entusiasmado por la promesa de su bebida favorita y salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Craig caminó lentamente detrás de él, pero no sin antes llevarse un puñado de las paletas que se ofrecían en recepción.

* * *

**AN: **Fui a una nueva peluquería (porque la última arruino mi cabello y estaba SÚPER MEGA MOLESTA) y al entrar fue como entrar a un anime LOL en serio, todos hablando en japonés y a mi costado había una abuelita LEYENDO UN MANGA. Y en lugar de revistas tenían mangas y cosas de moda japonesa. Me sentía como un alíen ya que era la única de Sudamérica y bueno. Creek gracias a la abuelita leyendo manga.

*LMAO ok estoy segura que no necesito aclarar esto pero igual, Craig se refiere a que la peluquera decía "hai" que significa "si" en japonés y que al pronunciarlo suena como "hi" en inglés. La única razón por la que se esto es porque le pregunte a mi peluquera, not gonna lie.


End file.
